


Flower Crowns

by Veletrix



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, anyway theyre rly gay n cute n i love them, sorry it took so long i had writers block bluhh, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veletrix/pseuds/Veletrix
Summary: It's hard being around people, but some people are easier to be with than others.





	Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gvzingstvr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gvzingstvr/gifts).



> this is a thank you fic for gvzingstvr's feng/huntress fic she did for me!! hope u like it uwu
> 
> also this is unbeta'd bc thats what u gotta expect from me nowadays guys

Claudette never functioned well in groups. An introvert by heart, and anxious to the soul, her high school career was spent reading books in the back of classrooms as classmates paired themselves off. A lonely, and at times disheartening experience, sure, but it was a peaceful and preferred one. She was never bothered, and was always free to quietly do what she wanted.

The Entity’s realm changed nothing. At first, it was bearable, when it was just four of them. But then more people were dumped here with them, and the campfire became crowded and grievous. What originally was a person to a log around the fire now hosted four instead. Claudette couldn’t stand being there for too long.

So, she goes into the woods. She can only go so far before she inevitably loops back to the campfire, which was reassuring, at the very least. (Honestly, she’d be more surprised if it didn’t--the Entity was picky and predictable). The woods were forever dark, but the moon was always there to begrudgingly provide light. It was from the woods they were able to scavenge some of their offerings--flowers and herbs would be crumpled together and tossed into the campfire before trials. Claudette wondered if the killers had anything similar.

Claudette digs up primrose from the base of a blackened tree. She can feel dirt clogging up the underside of her nails, the flowers making her fingers smell. She pauses as she hears footsteps approaching behind her.

“Hey,” says Meg, “Whatcha doin’?”

Claudette feels relief wind through her. Since she arrived here with Meg, Jake, and Dwight, Meg was always the one she could handle the best. Back then, Jake was too quiet and aggressively antisocial, Dwight was such an anxious mess with even more abysmal social skills than Claudette that talking to him always ended in disaster, but Meg always managed to power through their failings. She was friendly aggression, a much-needed slap to the head when they got too full of themselves. She still might be too immature and overbearing at times, and have made critical mistakes due to her own overconfidence, but still, Claudette appreciates every little thing she’s done. Meg had a special place in her heart.

Claudette smiles over her shoulder, “Offerings, I suppose.”

Meg crouches next to Claudette, looking at the pile of flowers Claudette had made. She sung out a low hum. “I wonder,” she began, “why these flowers in particular? Or plants, or whatever. Y’know what I mean?”

Claudette pulled her fingers out of the dirt and wiped them on her pants. “I guess too many flowers would ruin the creepiness factor of this place.”

“Yeahhhh…” Meg picked up some blossoms, studying them thoughtfully. “That’s probably true. But also, like, why these types in specific. Do they have any special meanings or something?”

At that, Claudette leans towards Meg to get a closer look at the flowers herself. After a few seconds, she answers: “They’re primrose flowers. If I remember correctly, they can symbolize youth, the idea of something special, and telling someone you can’t live without them.”

“Oh, cool,” Meg lightly leans her head against Claudette, and Claudette, instinctively, pulls away in embarrassment. Even after all this time, she still got too flustered too quickly. 

Meg was frowning slightly. Then, suddenly she looked at Claudette, excited. “Hey, do you know how to make flower crowns?”

Claudette laughed lightly, “Kind of? I’ve looked it up before, but I haven’t done it in a while.”

Meg offered her the flowers. “Well, wanna try?”

“Oh, sure, but no promises on how well this is going to go.”

Trying to remember to the best of her ability, Claudette remembers something about making a loop with the stem, and sliding the next flower through it. Simple enough, but the issue came mainly from how to make the loop stay in a loop. They both went through several flowers, using their dirting, uneven fingernails to try and tie the loops, but often ended up with split stems.

Eventually, Meg drops the blossoms and glares in frustration. “Fuck it, maybe we just can’t do it with these ones.”

Claudette looks at the ones Meg had dropped, and gets an idea.

“Oh, wait, actually, maybe we should do this…” She reaches across Megs lap to pluck a fresh primrose, making sure to get the stem as long as possible. She used her nail to split the stem in the middle, not fully, and then slid the stem of another flower through. She grinned at Meg, showing off her work. “Guess I did get it a bit confused before, huh?”

Meg’s excitement was back, and she hurriedly picked up more fresh flowers to try herself. Luckily, there was a never ending supply in the woods.  
While they still struggled in keeping the stems from completely splitting off, eventually, they both managed to produce shaky, but still vaguely circular flower crowns. They celebrated in a fit of giggles and placing them on each others heads.

“I wanna drop one on David or Jake,” Meg readjusted hers carefully, “See how their tough image does with a surprise flower attack.”

“I’m sure Jake would be more good-natured about it than David. You really shouldn’t bother them too much, Meg.”

Meg looked at Claudette, and her eyes lightened, and in a warm voice, she murmured, “You look really pretty.”

Claudette immediately grew warm, and she averted her eyes, “Oh, uhm, thank you...You’re very...pretty too.” And she really meant it, but her voice was shaky and she was wringing her hands and she worried that Meg wouldn’t take that seriously.

She feels Meg lean closer, and she quickly kisses her on the cheek.

Meg dips her head back, and laughs in surprise. “You missed my mouth!”

Claudette averted her eyes. “A bit fast for me. I’ve never really…” She gestured vaguely with her hands.

“Kissed?”

“Not even a confession.”

“Aw, jeez,” Meg scratches at her cheek. “That’s a lot different from me.”

“You were popular, huh?”

“Lost track ages ago!” She puffed up her chest and firmly places her fists on her hips. “David wishes he was a stud like me.”

Claudette giggled into the open palm, and Meg playfully hits her on the arm, so light she barely even felt it. “It’s true, c’mon, I got a girlfriend here before he could even find someone willing to put up with him!”

“Oh,” Claudette pulled her hand away from her mouth, “is that what we are now?”

“Fuck, wait, yeah I should’ve--Okay, hey, Claudette, I really love you and I want you to be my girlfriend. Could you please pity me and say yes?” Meg wraps her arm around Claudette’s, leans her head on her shoulder, and looks up at her with comically pleading eyes. They were really lovely.

Claudette placed her hand over Meg’s, humming as she leaned her head on top of Meg’s.

“Sure. I...really like you too.”

She felt Meg tense up in excitement. “Good enough for me!” and she kissed her on the cheek. They both, then, suddenly, erupted in a fit of giggles and fell back onto the grass.

The laid there for hours or days, until a trial was called, staring up at the blackened sky, reaching for any stars they could find.

**Author's Note:**

> i take requests at my tumblr, Velletrix!
> 
> (or u can just hmu if u wanna play dbd together, i play on pc <3)


End file.
